


Solving Boredom

by ExplosiveRanga



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nubbin!fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola Tesla was mind numbingly, painstakingly bored. Helen had banned him to a guest room with nothing but a tray of tea in a china pot that was now cold, and a 1981 edition of 'Rolling Stones' magazine. Helen suggests a way to cure his boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nikola Tesla was bored; mind numbingly, painstakingly bored. Helen had banned him to a guest room in the Sanctuary after he almost burnt down her sitting room, with stern orders that he didn't dare disobey. So out of character, but there it was. He wouldn't try to escape, no matter how much he wanted to. So he was stuck in the room, with nothing but a tray of tea in a china pot that was now cold, and a 1981 edition of 'Rolling Stones' magazine that hadn't been touched in a while; indicated by the thick layer of dust that covered it when he found it under the bed.

He sat at the window, glaring out the glass at the rain belting down outside; lightning erupting across the sky every now and then. It wasn't intentional that he had almost set the sitting room on fire; He had been thinking of a new invention, staring at the fire blankly as the ideas swarmed through his head. He had always been the kind of man who thought his inventions out completely, right down to the most minute detail, and then when he was had was absolutely positive it would work, he would draw his design down.

Nikola had been doing this such process, sipping absently on his wine, the fire crackling in front of him, basking the room in an orange glow. He sat there, his gaze fixed on the fire, though not really seeing it, hence the reason he didn't notice that his coat that he had thoughtlessly discarded on the mantle place, fall off its place of abandonment and the fire catch onto it quickly. It wasn't until Nikola heard Helen's yelp of distress as she ran into the room, seeing the fire burning the elegant carpet near the fire place that he snapped out of his trance.

Nikola sighed, getting up from his seat by the window and made his way over to the cold tea, taking a sip of the vial substance with a cringe. He had to something and soon, or he would surely die of boredom. He had thought about jumping out the window, but he realized that, even though he would be free, he would probably hurt himself and worst of all, mess up his hair. He couldn't have that. Helen should be checking up on him soon; she promised she would when she finished cleaning up the mess.

Nikola sighed again, just as there was a knock on the door, sharp and precise just like everything else about the woman he was just thinking about, and who stood at the door. She walked in, a stone cold look on her face, her hand linked in front of her.

"About time, Helen! I mean really, is this anyway to treat a guest by locking them up in a room for an hour and a half? I thought your father taught you better then that." Nikola chastises with a note of boredom in his voice.

Helen raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nikola, you almost destroyed my sitting room! I believe that deserves a punishment, even for you."

"Oh, it was an accident! Why was the fire on in the first place? You wouldn't think the walking rug would get cold with all that fur on him."

Helen stepped forward, her hands moving to her hips as she glared at him.

"You could have gotten yourself killed or badly injured Nikola." She said, her voice softer this time, and Nikola moved towards her, laying his hands on her hip.

"I am sorry Helen." He nuzzled her cheek, surprised when she didn't pull away, but sighed instead, moving her arms around him.

"Don't ever do that again. I care to much for you to be killed in a house fire." She whispered and Nikola pulled back with mock-surprise.

"Helen, you care for me? Well, may miracles never cease to exist." She slapped his shoulder playfully and he grinned at her, something that always made her heart flutter.

"What have you been doing in here?" Helen said, finally pulling out of his embrace.

"You do realize that there is absolutely nothing to do in this room, don't you? I have been bored out of my brilliant mind for the past hour." Nikola grumbled causing Helen to laugh, watching as he crossed to the window.

"I know something that can cure that boredom." She said playfully, and Nikola turned sharply to her. Could she possibly mean what his mind thought she meant? Oh he hoped so.

"And what is that Helen?" he asked, his voice steady even though his mind was flashing through his fantasies where Helen had used that tone of voice.

Helen smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, her long milky legs crossed over each other. Never had Nikola imagined that she would be as suggestive as she was being as she ran her hands down her chest, her eyes locked on his.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and started walking towards her, watching her slide her hands lower, over her stomach, then to her thighs where she played with the hem of her skirt, pushing it further up her thighs until he could see her bare sex, not blocked by any of those annoying lace panties that he had found in her draw when he had searched her room. Helen glided her fingers up the inside of her thigh, heading straight for her center where she buried them in her soft folds, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment in pleasure.

Nikola took her distraction to make his way over to her, until he was right in front of her then bent down and slowly edged his face towards her middle. Helen felt his hot breath tickling her core and her eyes flew open just before his tongue was in her folds, and she pushed her hips into his face with a cry that sounded like a cross between his name and a moan, his teeth scraping across her clitoris. Absently, she threaded her spare hand through Nikola's hair, pushing his tongue deeper into her which he more than happily obliged to.

Nikola had fantasized about doing this since he met Helen over a century ago. In fact he wasn't sure if he was dreaming right now. He decided he wasn't, since none of his fantasies had tasted so real. He could feel his zipper straining with his arousal and it was getting to the point of uncomfortable, but at that moment he couldn't really care. He had Helen Magnus writhing under him, calling his name out in ecstasy, something he wasn't about to give up this to pleasure himself. If he was lucky enough, Helen would be able to take care of that for him when he had finished with her.

Helen squeezed her thighs together, effectively trapping his head where it was and soon, from the heat in his kisses, his bites and licks, Helen came into his mouth with a scream, arching up off the bed. Nikola lapped at her juices happily, savoring her unique taste, before crawling up onto the bed with her kissing her. She groaned as she tasted herself on his tongue , his hands combing though her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Their tongues battled each other, fighting for dominance that Helen eventually won.

"God Nikola." Helen moaned when he pulled away, kissing his neck and chest.

"Helen…Mmm…What happens if…uhh…Tiny Tim or your man servant…Oh lord…hear us?" Nikola tried while Helen began stroking his erection through his trousers.

She grinned at him.

"You didn't seem to care about that when you were teasing me. But you are right. You are much more vocal than I." She said, unzipping his pants, and shedding them, along with his boxers.

"I very much doubt that…Oh God!" He cried as Helen took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the top of his erection and he heard her chuckle, the vibrations almost sending him over the edge. She held the base of his shaft as she bobbed her head over it, her mouth warm and wet around him.

"Fuck Helen!" He cursed, bucking his hips.

At his language, Helen bit down; hard enough to send arousing pain through him, but not hard enough to leave a mark. It sent him over the edge, spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallowed him gratefully, her tongue working around him, licking him clean.

For several moments, Nikola just lay there; his eyes closed tightly, his breathing ragged as he shook in the after math of his orgasm. Helen smiled up at him, licking her lips of him, her tongue brushing against his limp wet cock and he jerked up with a loud groan.

When he finally opened his eyes, Helen was laying next to him playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"So you aren't angry with me nearly burning down the Sanctuary?" He asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm, no. I understand it was an accident, however you are going to have to make up to me for it."

Nikola chuckled, suddenly rolling on top of her.

"I have the perfect idea of how to do that."

And for what seemed like forever, Nikola made love to Helen. Just as he was coming for the second time that evening, out of the corner of his eye he saw the slight movement of something small in the corner but he was too caught up with other things to pay any attention to it.

_:Sanctuary::_

Big Guy walked down the hall towards the room he knew Nikola had been banned to and where Helen had gone to talk to the man. She had been up here a while, but that was her own business. In fact the only reason he was coming up here, was to tell her that a certain annoying abnormal had escaped its enclosure. There had been a sudden power outage, and all the enclosures had been temporarily disabled before the backup generators had kicked in. But apparently, it had been enough time to let the nubbins escape.

He arrived at the closed door, and with a grunt, knocked loudly.

"Magnus. Are you in there?" He called, but received no answer. Worried for his old friend, and just slightly suspicious of Nikola, Big Guy pushed the door open, scanning around the room. He noted the clothes strewn on the floor near the bed, the cold tea and finally, Helen and Nikola laying naked on the guest bed, sleeping soundly.

Big Guy couldn't help but start laughing. Looks like they had already felt the effects of the nubbins.


	2. Aftermath

Helen Magnus stirred, snuggling closer unconsciously to her companion who slid his arms around her waist, reveling in the feel of her. The woman sighed with contentment, her body aching deliciously. It had been too long since she had experienced such pleasure induced by anyone other than herself, and even then it hadn't been that good. It left her feeling refreshed, and positively…buzzing. There was no other word to describe it.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Helen recalled the memories of the previous night; Nikola's expert tongue digging deep into her, skin slapping against skin as they rocked into each other, pleasure exploding through her as she and Nikola kissed…

Wait! Helen froze. Nikola?

Her eyes flew open as she sat up with a shriek, gripping the blanket tight against her chest, taking in the man beside her.

His eyes were closed, but he had a small devilish smile on his face and his black hair was ruffled, the moonlight glittering through the curtains onto him. And then there was the fact that below the sheet that covered his waist, he was naked.

She could still taste him on her lips, in her mouth and blocking those thoughts from her mind, Helen scrambled to her feet, pulling the blanket with her.

Which probably wasn't a good idea. It was evident that despite being a vampire, Nikola was an 'early riser' and Helen felt lust constrict her chest and her heart beat increase in speed.

The man in question chuckled, the action shaking his pale body as he sat up, his eyes glittering.

"Helen, I would have thought that you had enough of my body last night," He mused, and she had to drag her eyes away from 'other regions' of his anatomy.

"Nikola, I assure you that what happened last night was…"

"Nothing?" Nikola supplied and Helen nodded.

"I don't know what came over me." She admitted.

Helen proceeded to get dressed, remembering sourly that she had discarded her underwear earlier, having had the sudden urge to take them off and jump Nikola's bones.

She pulled on her knee-length skirt, then slipped her feet into her heels all the while feeling Nikola's eyes on her, but she refused to meet them, afraid that if she did, she would change her mind.

If she was to tell the truth, Helen had always found Nikola attractive, even in Oxford. But John had been there too and he had caught her attention first. He was older and more knowledgeable than she and Helen always had a hunger for knowledge. Yes she had loved John but despite everything he had done, she loved Nikola too. Just as she had loved James and Nigel; she had loved them all. But John and Nikola were the two fighting for her heart as her heart had been fighting for them.

John was gone now; he was god knows where, doing god knows what and Nikola was here instead. In hindsight, he had always been there when she needed him.

After she was fully dressed, Helen ignored Nikola walking towards her as she reached for the door handle. She stopped short as he pressed his body to hers, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

He was painfully close to her, his erection evident against her thigh and his breath swept across her neck and ear as he spoke.

"I would have never believed that," He said, kissing behind her ear, "until I found this note on the bedside table."

Helen spun, keeping her eyes level with his.

"What note?"

Nikola smiled, handing her the piece of paper covered with neat handwriting.

Magnus,

Nubbins have escaped.

Effects may have already taken place.

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. After 60 years of knowing someone, it was simple to identify their handwriting. But that meant that if Big Guy had left this note on the table, he must have seen the situation she and Nikola had gotten themselves into. The thought made embarrassment erupt in her, but Helen knew he would never say anything to anyone.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. This explained her actions.

"Now you know what came over you." Nikola said with a grin, the cheeky twinkle in his eyes never leaving them.

"Nikola, I wish not to ever speak of this again. I have too much to lose if this got out." Helen said, trying to sound sure of her self. She didn't do emotion very well.

"Surely Helen, you're allowed to have fun every once in a while too. I mean, Heinrich and Little miss thief keep the residents awake every night with their nocturnal 'exercises'." He curled his fingers in quotation marks and Helen's mind drifted, remembering the way it felt with them inside of her, as he curled them the way he did now, making her scream every time. "Why can't you have some fun too?"

The woman shivered remembering, feeling herself grow damp at the thought.

"Henry and Kate," Helen emphasized their names, "have asked my permission about their relationship and although I do not believe in fornication between colleagues, I have allowed them to be an exception, as long as it doesn't effect their work. I can not have that luxury, Nikola."

Nikola said nothing, stepping in closer to Helen who blatantly tried to ignore his - and her own - arousal. She could smell herself, and she knew he would as well, even if he hadn't been a vampire.

"Helen," Nikola said softly, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"We can't…" She tried to protest, but her body betrayed her, pressing into the naked vampire in front of her.

His lips met her neck, his teeth scraping over the exposed skin, and another shiver raced down her spine in desire. Helen's hands skimmed down Nikola's sides, his muscles rippling under her feathery light touch, his already engorged manhood growing with the feel of her against him. Their lips met in a battle of dominance and passion, teeth scraping lips, tongue dueling tongue, pleasure shooting through the two.

After what could have been hours, the need to breathe took over and Helen pulled away sharply, her hands leaving his hips.

"I have to…go help with the - " She started fixing her clothing.

"Right, of course." Nikola nodded, looking unabashed about his current state of arousal. "I'll just be…taking care of myself, unless you want to help me first?"

And as tempting as that offer was, as tempting as it was to have a recount of last night, Helen knew she couldn't do that. Last night had been a mistake, one that she wasn't going to make again.

"Be quick, Nikola. We will need all hands on deck to recapture the Nubbins."

And with that, she was gone.


	3. The situation

::Sanctuary::

After a quick change of clothes, Helen Magnus hurried from her bedroom, trying desperately to stray her mind from thoughts of Nikola Tesla. Usually, she was quite successful at doing so, however the fact that every time she did manage to suppress a thought of him, a snippet of her memory of what they had just done came rushing back to her and the heat and frustration spread through her once more.

What a day; first Nikola nearly burnt the Sanctuary down, and then they did something Helen never thought she would do with him, and now she discovered the Nubbins had escaped.

Damn Nikola for being so irresistible.

Helen had always prided herself in being able to keep her composure, especially when it came to Nikola. The Nubbins seemed to have made her push aside all boundaries that she had made over the years and let her succumb to her deepest desires.

She found Nikola attractive, no doubt. Many women did. He was brilliant, if not arrogant, but that is what she loved about him. Yet, that was exactly what she was afraid she couldn't do; Love him. Not the way that she loved John. Not in the way that she had loved James. Loving him – loving anyone – was too painful. That was why she had trysts with men she met at conferences and the like; because she had no worries of loving them. It was being together for the sake of being together, to have someone to hold for a moment, someone to spill your heart out to and have no worries of the repercussions afterwards. Though she didn't like to think of them as one night stands, she knew that was exactly what they were.

But this...situation was more than she was used to. Throw her a young agitated phoenix in the middle of an ice storm, and Helen could handle it. But when it came to relationships; that was something that 160 years of living still hadn't been able to help her understand.

She knew Nikola loved her and sometimes she thought that it would be easier if she returned that love, but she knew it would only hurt him and her for that matter.

With a frustrated sigh, Helen strode into Henry's lab, determined to understand how this Nubbin situation had gotten out of hand in the first place. Will and Henry looked up at her arrival, their faces showing blissful ignorance to the recent events. A part of Helen had worried that news of this...thing between herself and Nikola would have spread throughout the Sanctuary networks by now, which was ridiculous of course. Big Guy was her oldest friend and would never do anything to jeopardize that.

"Doc! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for like the last 3 hours now. I even sent the Big Guy up to Nikola's room to see if you were still there, but apparently he couldn't find you or the vamp anywhere." Henry exclaimed; worry etched onto his features.

"I apologize, Henry. It seems I lost track of time when I went for a walk without my cell phone. It was foolish of me, and now look at this mess. Why don't you explain the situation to me?"

Will cast her a curious glance, almost as if he were analysing her story and she sent him a soft smile to reassure him as Henry launched into his explanation.

"Well, I still haven't figured out how it happened, though Tesla immediately comes to mind. Kate and I had just finished feeding the residents when the power just...went out! It took a few minutes for the emergency power to come on, but by then the Nubbins were long gone."

"We had recaptured the majority of them when the power came back on, but a few are still free. Kate and the Big Guy are rounding them up now. Luckily, they didn't cause too much damage." Will concluded.

If he only knew, Helen thought with a soft sigh.

Nikola chose that moment to arrive, now fully clothed and apparently relieved, Helen noted. That thought once again sent her mind into turmoil once again as she imagined what he had been doing to relieve himself.

Nikola noticed her discomfort and flashed a smug, knowing smile her way so briefly that Helen thought she may have imagined it. Big Guy and Kate entered the lab a minute later, armed with fire extinguishers and transport containers, all of which held incapacitated Nubbins.

"Hey Vlad, what the hell were you doing when you caused the power outage?" Kate asked as she crossed to Henry's desk tallying off the remainder of Nubbins, even though since they had started the list, the numbers seemed to have multiplied.

Nikola looked at Kate confused.

"An electrical surge caused the nubbins to escape," Helen summed up, remembering something about Nikola's thought habits. When he became engrossed in his thoughts, he lost the ability to control his electric powers. In fact, just before the fire broke out in her office, Nikola had been deep in thought. It was still light outside, and therefore the lights had not been on to indicate the power outage and Helen hadn't needed to check any of the computers before she went to visit Nikola in his room.

"That would have been me," Nikola grinned sheepishly, his thoughts following the same as Helen's. Not bothering with an explanation, Helen turned back to her team.

"Get these creatures back to their enclosure, and make sure it is sealed tight. I would rather not have a repeat of this."

"I wouldn't mind, Helen," Nikola whispered in her ear for only her to hear, his body too close to hers and she suppressed a shudder of desire that ran through her at that moment.

She wanted to resist him, to tell him to go back to his room and leave her be, but suddenly she couldn't. Maybe it was her proximity to the Nubbins; yes, Helen decided. That is what it was.

"Don't forget, we have a new arrival tomorrow and I wish this place to be in tip top shape. I will be in my office and wish not to be disturbed," Helen reminded them as she turned from the room, tugging Nikola's arm to follow her.

She may not be able to love him the way she loved John, or James, but she could love him in a way that she would only be able to love him with. She didn't want to be alone any more, and if that meant that she would finally have to admit that she cared for the self-centred, arrogant yet brilliant Nikola Tesla, then so be it.


	4. The Climax

With her hand wrapped around Nikola's arm, Helen dragged her lover towards her office, almost hearing his smile as he leant in to her ear, his hot breath washing over her neck. Goosebumps ran across her arms and she shivered as he spoke.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone, Helen." He whispered but Helen ignored him, knowing that if she said anything, she would lose her nerve. Nikola smirked, seeing the concentration on her face and the determination in her blue-grey eyes as she stared straight ahead. He chuckled as a thought came into his head, and he glanced at his lover again, biting his bottom lip in thought. Maybe if he…  
Helen shrieked suddenly as Nikola's hand reached around, sliding into the low V cut of her dress and he pinched her nipple and a blush spread over her features. She heard him laugh into her ear and god she wanted to slap him for being so smug…well, either that or screw him into a mattress until he couldn't move.

Nikola kept up with his ministrations, running his tongue over the lobe of her ear and Helen moaned softly, begging herself to ignore him and his damned, skilful hands and tongue, but failing. Nikola caught the hem of her short blue dress in his other hand, lifting it so that he could run his nails over her hip, his fingers grazing across the top of her panties and began suckling on her neck, behind her ear. He slipped a finger into Helens underwear, watching as she closed her eyes for a brief second but didn't pull away. The truth was she couldn't pull away, even if she wanted to, which of course, she really didn't want to do. The nubbins may have had a firm grasp over their libido the day before, but she remembered everything clearly, like how good Nikola could make her feel and how much she had enjoyed jumping his bones. She knew for certain that the nubbins had nothing to do with her feeling so libidinous now.

She was practically humming with pleasure when they finally reached her office, and with groan of disapproval, Helen pulled away from Nikola, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing to the couch as she moved to close the curtains of the stone archway behind the seating. She tied them closed; lingering for a moment to catch her breath, her skin feeling as if it was on fire from where Nikola's touch had been. She turned back to face him, and heard herself take a sharp intake of breath at the sight.

Nikola laid spread out on the couch, completely naked except a bottle of brandy strategically placed between his legs, but it wasn't nearly enough to cover up his manhood.

"Care for a drink, my love?" He smirked as he watched her examine him with hungry eyes. Helen said nothing, licking her lips as she stalked over to him slowly, pulling the clip that held her hair up so it tumbled over her shoulders, and framed her face. She reached him at the same time as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her down to him and he caught her mouth in a burning kiss. His fangs brushed against her lips as he nipped playfully and she swept her tongue across his pointed teeth, exploring his gums and revelling in his taste.

Nikola's hands moved from her hips to her shoulders and he pulled at the sleeves of her dress, pushing the material down until her breasts were pushed up, as if by a corset. His fingers scraped across the underside of her bare skin, her breasts fitting perfectly in his cold hands and she gasped into his mouth, his thumbs brushing against her taught nipples. He pulled away from the kiss, nipping playfully at her tongue and he began kissing his way down her neck and chest where he captured her nipple between his teeth gently, licking it happily. Helen groaned as she threw her head back, her hands threading through Nikola's short hair and clinging to it as he continued his torture.

"My god, Nikola," She breathed, touching his face as he pulled away with a grin, leaning up to kiss her again. She smiled softly as his hands moved to the zipper of her dress, shuffling her out of the material and it to the floor beside them. She only wore a pair of black lace underwear, her perfect alabaster skin poking out from under it and this time it was Nikola's turn to lick his lips at the sight of her. He leant down again, sucking on the fragile skin and when he pulled away a moment later, a large purple hickey stood out against her pale body and he smirked, which earned him a playful slap from Helen.

"What's wrong, Helen? Do you want it in a more obvious spot like," Nikola bit at her neck again, catching the sensitive skin behind her ear, "here?"

Helen laughed shakily, pressing her leg against Nikola's bare crotch, offhandedly discarding the bottle to the floor near their clothes and it was his turn to moan. She reached down between them, stroking him gently and began rocking her hips against him, kissing him again softly. Nikola grasped her underwear impatiently, sliding them carefully off her long legs, beaming arrogantly to find her wet from his caresses.

"What do you want, darling?" Helen said, her voice husky, her breasts swinging in front of Nikola's face teasingly with every movement of her hips. "Do you want me?"

Nikola thrust his hips up, his erection poking into her thigh as if telling her that her question was somewhat stupid. Helen chuckled, speeding her hand up as she strokes him, her thumb brushing against the tip of his manhood to spread the moisture gathering there.

"Oh god Helen, please just—" Nikola was cut off as Helen sank down onto him, both of them moaning at the tight entrance. For a moment, neither moved, revelling in the feeling, but the tension became almost too much and Helen ground her hips down onto Nikola and they began moving together. Helen leant down to kiss Nikola, her hands skimming over his pale chest and she clung to his shoulders as he flipped her onto her back. He pounded into her and watched as she threw her head back in pleasure, his hand moving between them to massage her. She moaned again, along with him and clenched her muscles around him.

Helen hadn't realised how much she had wanted him, needed him and now that she had Nikola, she never wanted to let him go. When the nubbins had controlled their emotions, the sex had been mind-blowing, yes, but rough and wild and she had nothing against rough, wild sex, but after so many years saved up of sexual tension, Helen had feared that that was the only kind there could be for such old friends. It sent relief shooting through her that this wasn't just a release of the tension but something real and meaningful. And no matter how hard she tried, Helen couldn't help but compare this to how she and John had made love, not that John and Nikola were anything alike, in any way. John had taught her the ways of sex, of becoming a woman, showing her what it was like to feel physically stimulated. The way Nikola caressed her, kissed her was so gentle and sweet that she wanted to cry. He was careful with her, and showed her what it was to be loved.

Nikola stopped moving and Helen opened the eyes she hadn't realised were closed as she looked up into his concerned face.

"Helen love, what's wrong?" He asked, moving to roll off her, but Helen held him there, thrusting her hips to meet his. "Helen?"

She kissed him softly on the lips, trying to smile through a cloud of tears.

"I love you, Nikola Tesla." She whispered, kissing his sweaty shoulder and she saw him smile, leaning to capture her swollen lips.

"I love you too," he said, pulling away. Helen thrust her hips again and Nikola obliged, cupping her breasts as he moved with her, his fingers following the same rhythm as their bodies and when he started sucking at the sensitive skin of her neck, Helen flew over the edge, pulling Nikola with her.

For almost half an hour, the afternoon sun filtering through the window to dry their spent, sweaty bodies, Helen and Nikola lay embracing on the couch.

After a long while, Nikola propped his head on his hand and watched as his lover stood, her body stretching deliciously as she collected her clothes from the floor. His heart sunk a little, dread filling him that she was going to leave until he noticed that she was collecting his clothes to and was smiling at him with a cheeky grin that made his stomach flip, like it did the day he saw her.

"Care to join me in the shower?"

Nikola Tesla had never been so eager to bathe as he was then.


	5. He fell?

"And how did this happen again?" Will asked, barely holding back his laughs as Helen pulled shards of tiles from Nikola's back. Nikola glared at the younger man, pouting at his lovers order to not say anything.

"He fell," Helen explained and Nikola scoffed. Well, it was half true. Nikola did fall, however they didn't mention to Will what Nikola had been doing when he fell, and why he was using Magnus' shower.

He kissed her neck hungrily as he thrust his hips up to meet hers, the hot water sliding between their already slick bodies and she moaned, strumming her fingers over her clit as he moved inside of her. His hands roamed over her arching body, mapping the curves and scars that covered her otherwise perfect body, his calloused fingers brushing across her taught nipples, tweaking them teasingly. She moaned his name again, feeling a familiar ball start to gather in the pit of her stomach as she thrust harder and harder onto his erect member, her back pinned against the tiled shower wall. She clung to his shoulders as he pounded into her, and she came, biting into his neck to stop from screaming out in ecstasy. It caught him by surprise and he came inside of her, her walls milking him for all his worth and he stumbled back, his senses blurred with his high and he fell backwards into the wall hard. Tiles shattered and flew out from behind him and he cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure as he landed on the floor, Helen on top of him and still very much around him. She whimpered softly, and it took a moment for either of them to notice the blood as it swirled down the drain from Nikola's back.

"And was there a reason the both of you were in nothing but towels as you ran to the infirmary?" Will smirked, stepping quickly out of the way as Nikola reached forward to hit him.

"Nikola, if you don't stop moving, I am going to have to restrain you." Helen warned and Nikola's eyebrows shot up, causing Will to keel over with laughter.

"I didn't know you were into that sought of thing, Helen," Nikola chuckled and Helen blushed, pulling out a shard of tile particularly harshly.

"You didn't answer my question," Will said breathlessly, between fits of laughter.

"Will," Helen said warningly, removing the last shard from his back and placing it carefully in a pan next to the others.

"Oh dear god, Nikola, you're bleeding!" she said, worry etching itself across her face and he winced as she moved him to check his wounds.  
"Two things in two days you have managed to ruin in my house," She scolded lightly, pulling off him gingerly, her muscles aching deliciously.  
"It was your fault this time, Helen," He reminded her as she helped him stand, wrapping a towel around herself and then around his waist. She leant over to turn off the faucets in the shower. She kissed his cheek gently.  
"Sorry love," she said.  
They ran as fast as they could from the bathroom, making sure they didn't run into any of her team because; let's face it, that couldn't end well. They were almost clear as they neared the medical wing when Will rounded the corner.

"Oh, I know," Will said dismissively, "Your love life is none of my business but really, you could at least warn us when you're going to run commando around the Sanctuary. Other people live here too, remember?"

Helen smiled to hear Will talk to her like that because she had told him once to never stope being honest to her, and he hadn't.

"Yeah, well, we'll keep that in mind next time we're sharing a nooky in the shower, junior," Nikola spat bitterly, and Helen was sure if he didn't have the slowly healing wound on his back, she would have slapped him.

They could hear Will's laughs all the way down the hall after he left.


	6. Epilogue

Helen Magnus couldn't help but laugh as Big Guy walked into the sitting room, carrying a tray of rum balls and chocolate crackles, his face broken into a wide grin as he set them down onto the coffee table. He wore a red and green striped shirt and long red pants, bells tied in his hair that jingled with every movement. He had said that he was 'getting into the spirit of the occasion' but Helen suspected this was just something to take her mind off the news she had received earlier in the day. It worked for a moment.

"Who wants to play 'Monopoly'?" Kate asked, bounding in after Biggie, her hair in curls and in very much the same outfit as him, but with curly red elf shoes that jingled when she took a step.

"But we haven't done the presents yet!" Henry whined from his seat next to the tree, shaking a large present with his name on it. Will sat beside him, sipping warm eggnog and Nikola sat behind Helen on the couch, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Christmas carols were playing softly in the background and Helen smiled at her family around her, feeling her heart constrict as she noticed again that Ashley wasn't there.

Christmas had always been her favourite time of year. Perhaps that was partly because Helen had discovered that she was pregnant with Ashley on Christmas day in 1888.

Apparently, history is repeating itself, Helen thought to herself sadly.

"Can we open them, doc, please?" Kate pleaded, dropping herself onto Henry's lap who chuckled.

"Yeah, can we?"

"Please Magnus?

Helen laughed as her 'children' nagged her to let them open their presents and she nodded, sinking back into Nikola's embrace as she watched them. Her family kept growing but there was plenty of room and Helen loved big families.

::Sanctuary::

Wrapping paper flooded the sitting room floor, each person sitting with an unwrapped gift in their lap. Nikola had somehow ended up with a large gold bow tied around his head and he and Helen were covered from head to toe with multi-coloured glitter, compliments of 'Huey, Dooey and Screwy' as Nikola called them. When the couple had opened a box from the trio, Henry had activated a switch that acted almost like a bomb, exploding with a cloud of glitter and tinsel. Helen had given Will tickets to see 'Rush', his favourite band and to meet them back stage after the concert. Kate got a Steno statue made out of old computer parts from Henry and she had given him the limited edition 'Skyrim' game for Xbox 360. Biggie knitted everyone a sweater, even Nikola who refused to wear his until Helen threatened to refuse him sex for the next six months and he threw it on immediately. Helen had given Big Guy the box set of 'Supernatural' which he placed in the DVD player as soon as he had opened it, claiming it was there after lunch entertainment.

Nikola kissed Helen as she handed him his present, a small package the size of a pen box, promising that hers was in the bedroom that they now shared together, after 4 months of dating. Helen frowned suspiciously but let it go, her heart racing at the thought of what he could have planned for her. It was times like that, that she hated him for making her blush at the very thought of him and what he could, would and had done to her.

She was surer than ever that she did love him, and that it hadn't just been those pesky Nubbins that had affected her emotions those several months ago.

Nikola drew a fingernail out to slit open the wrapping paper but Helen's hand on his had stopped him. He looked up curiously to see her smiling nervously at him.

"I'd like for you to open that later, when we are alone, if that's alright?" She asked and he nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

Lunch couldn't have finished any quicker in Nikola's opinion and as the dysfunctional family began to disperse, Will claiming he was going to see his dad for Christmas, Nikola leapt to his feet, taking his lover by the hand. Helen chuckled as he pulled her upstairs to their room, memories of the night she had done the same to him flashing through her mind and her face flushed.

When they reached the room, Nikola shut the door and stared intently at the present she had given him.

"It's very small," he observed, turning it over. "I am hoping that since you said you wanted it opened when we're alone, it will be a tiny little negligee or a G-string for you to wear for me."

Helen smiled, but felt a heavy weight like a ball of lead drop in her stomach, sending her heart to her throat as if on a trampoline. She watched as he slid the silver bow off the present, cutting the baby blue wrapping paper open and opened the chrome box lid.

She saw him froze and the breath stuck in her throat as he looked at her gift, wide-eyed. Carefully, he pulled it out, a piece of paper folded carefully under the object. He studied both for what seemed a lifetime before he looked up at her, his face unreadable.

"Nikola, please say something?" She pleaded as he approached her, clutching the present tightly in his hands.

He was silent for a moment, studying them again before he grinned manically, the nerves disappearing from Helen's stomach.

"You're going to have a Mini-me?" he breathed excitedly. "I'm going to be a father?"

Helen nodded, smiling as he discarded the positive pregnancy test and blood results onto the end table and kissed her hard, leaving their lips swollen and red.

"So you're happy about this?" She asked when they had caught their breath and he nodded, carrying her bridal style to the bed. She squeaked but said nothing, waiting for his answer.

"I am going to have a child that can help me take over the world!" Nikola exclaimed, laying himself beside her so he was staring in wonder and awe at her belly. Helen laughed, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"Not in this lifetime." She scolded and he pouted, but saw the pain that shone through her gaze, reading her perfectly. She didn't want another Ashley to happen, and it was up to him to make sure that didn't happen. She and this child were his responsibility.

They laid in silence until Helen sat up on her elbows, peering down at him.

"What did you get me?" She asked with a smile and he sat up quickly, only just remembering about it.

"It comes nowhere near your gift, but I saw this and thought of you," he said, retrieving a small square box from the cupboard, tiny air holes punctured in the lid and sides.

"This had better not be a dog," Helen mused, sliding the lid off and Nikola grinned, shaking his head.

"Something better."

Helen couldn't help but laugh as she picked an incapacitated Nubbin out of the box and felt the pheromones take control of her once again.

::THE END::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my dears, is the end of 'Solving Boredom'! Thanks for sticking with me! <3 you guys! *cookies for everyone*


End file.
